Talk:Jazaraat
What was written on there about the NM was a spoiler, and not necessary in fighting him. Sorry to whomever wrote it. -Jackofhearts We have tags if needed. ---- When this was a spoiler, i can tag evrything with spoil; every npc(Zeid: former Musketeer, Prishe: abhorrent one). This is a wikipedia and not a somepage.database with raw (and wrong) data. But OK here you are. In my opinion spoiling is when i had written, what Jazaarat actually said, how he reacted and what the CS shows. Even a picture can be a spoiler, because you see, what you fight, but not a small introduction sentence. When you fight him, you actually know what you fight more or less through Pyopyroons CS anyways. A spoiler really only pertains to storyline information. Saying that Curilla is Captain of the Temple Knights in Southern San d'Oria, is used in a quest or involved in a mission, are not spoilers. Mentioning her relations with the various other royalty that is seen only in mission/quest cutscenes is a spoiler. --Chrisjander 08:28, 11 September 2006 (EDT) 80% Critical hit rate? This information doesn't seem to be accurate at all. While Jazaraat's attack seems to vary somewhat greatly (going from 10-300 on a well equipped 73 PLD) his critical rate showed to be average compared to most monsters of his level. Can anyone else verify/double check that the 80% critical rate is incorrect before I remove it from the page? Testimonials In my experience with Jazaraat, I as a RDM 70 with a BST 75 were able to pull of the fight. I used gravity , Paralyze, Slow, Bio II, Bind, Choke and a host of other spells to wear it worked out nicely for us. Because we do not all have the same stats and gear, all of my magic is maxed out. Before approaching this monster, you should make sure all of your essential spells are maxed, if you are going to duo with only 1 other person. He does hit very hard and he loves to cast a lot of spells. You will not be able to sleep him. He will most certainly resist it. I have not done this with any other jobs other than a BST, therefore I am unaware of a NIN and WHM. However, NIN has been known for it's ability to wipe out an enemy. RedmageSupremeOfficials Heavenly Soloable by 70 BST/NIN using Marsh Murre and Leeches around the area. (Pop out CourierCarrie about half way to transfer hate to your pet from casting shadows). solo as nin solod it as nin/rdm, expecting a somewhat hard fight, based on what it said on the mission page about nin soloing it. even brought a yag drink. however, using my eva gear, i easily went ni->ni, and never got hit once, until towards the end, where i took off almost all my eva gear, and i got hit once. the only time i even casted utsu1, was right after i got hit. he also never resisted any enfeebles. i was disapointed how easy he was =/ -- 19:35, 22 September 2007 (UTC) solo as lolwtf If you have Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni you CAN absolutely solo this regardless of your job combination, level or gear. Hell, NIN37 could prolly solo this even safer, 'cause he'd have more shadows on :ni than a sub. I came as PLD/NIN with a BRD friend and from what I've heared I was even considering bringing a few other ppl in. Good I haven't wasted their time on something like this. I barely ever had to cast utsu:ichi and I had no eva gear whatsoever, and I didn't get hit even one single time till he was at 10% when I was past caring and just switched to full DD setup (I even switched from AF to Haubergeon later on, and even with -20 evasion I still didn't get hit even once). At first the BRD kept casting Ballad on me, till he realized that the only spell I used was Flash (which I stopped doing later on as well) and I easily got those MP back from 2mp/tick Auto Refresh. No Double Attacks, extremely rare TP moves, very bad accuracy and insanely low attack speed for a one handed weapon, only thing he doesn't lack is HP. So it's a long, easy and very boring fight. And another surprising thing I noticed. At low health, I switched to full DD gear and didn't care about shadows anymore, BRD was on healing duty. And what do I see? He hits for about 40-50 damage. In full DD gear. And guess what? Not one single critical hit. Whoever wrote that stuff about 80% critical hit rate was prolly on crack or something, I removed it from the page. A total pushover. Zaphor 22:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC) solo as rdm/nin I just fought this guy today as 75 rdm/nin. The fight went well, but maybe I am just rusty because he kept spamming foxfire and other tp moves and busted through my shadows and stoneskin. I was able to stand-up and melee him for the first 50% of hp, but when things got rough I started to gravity and dot kite him. Bio 2 and Poison 2 takes down his hp about 1% per tick. Kiting him is very easy. He does hit very hard with just normal attacks, but he uses a 1-handed sword so his attacks are very slow and debuffs greatly affect him. With genbu's shield+jelly ring+phalanx his normal hits were 70-100ish. Thanks to a very kind bst/nin who joined with about 25% hp to go, the fight only took about 10-15 minutes or so. Arefise 20:51, 20 July 2008 (UTC)Arefise Solo as RDM/BLU Just fought him as 75 RDM/BLU. With Protect IV, Cocoon, Phalanx, and a Tavnazian Taco, he was hitting me for 0-40 without Stoneskin, and because he hits so slow it was easy to keep Stoneskin up. Kited around the headstones with Gravity, Bio II, Poison II whenever he used Aegis Schism (overwrites Cocoon's DEF boost) until its effects wore and I could Cocoon again, easily got him to 1/2 this way. Invited 73 DRG/BLU who needed it at that point and killed him the rest of the way with no problems. --Aliekber 00:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC)